


The kiss

by kindaeccentric



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Short, Teasers & Trailers, almost canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a kiss scene from a long fanfic I'm working on since forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The full fanfic will be there eventually, but who knows when, certainly not me. Sorry for all grammar and language errors. And for my complete lack of chill and all that symbolism, I might have overdone it. :|

Their lips met, not in a kiss yet, but in a sort of connection, that was making the way for further discovery, that could follow shortly after. They were balancing on the edge again, waiting in anticipation to give each other a sign to move. Will pressed his mouth a little stronger to Hannibal's and that gave Lecter an invitation for gentle intrusion. Will felt the first notes of the kiss played on his lips and went along to dance. The fall into each other’s arms was sweeter, but just as dangerous as everything before. The warmth, the wetness, the tongue tasting and being tasted. Somewhere on the peripheries of consciousness-the teeth, the bite. They were not synchronized at first, sloppy almost, but it was so much more like them, like the chase of the predator and the hunter. Hannibal touched Will’s face and Graham for a moment felt the rush of adrenaline, the memory of knife penetrating his guts tingling under the touch. He nearly forgot he’s got a scar from the dragon. Lecter seemed focused and determined like when he was killing, but his aim was different. Then Hannibal pulled Will in and closed the little space that was left between them embracing his waist. Graham put one of his hands on his shoulder. Hannibal's heart was pounding strongly, his chest moving with every breath, his clean-shaved cheeks not so clean-shaved after all, the arousal getting obvious and his hold firm and persistent. It felt good, but Will needed a mental breath, so he broke the kiss. He had to jerk his head back and to the side, and push Hannibal away, because he wasn't keen to let him go and chased his lips with his own. Lecter’s state of mind was constant, but it was constancy of the tide, changing his reactions and moving between cold analysis and impulsivity, usually the two overlapping. His muscles contracted ready to attack, yet he stepped back almost heartbroken and just a bit angry for a moment, but hid it right away and was back to his stone-like expression. He desired Will in many ways, but violating him like that wasn't an option, both because he needed Will to want him by his own choice and personally would never sexually assault anyone. Then he realized from the look on Graham's face that he's not rejected. Will’s neck was completely exposed and his half-lidded eyes glancing at him from under the lashes in quite a feminine fashion. The angelic man gave him a little, almost melancholic, smile. His lips were glistening, inviting and his lovely locks messy. Hannibal took a deep breath. Will closed his eyes for a moment that seemed to last eternity, then reached out his hand to touch the other’s chest, to grab his shirt and pull him back slowly. The next kiss was delicate. They were noticing new things, another sensations. Somehow the softness was more erotically charged. Will took Hannibal's hands that were hanging by his sides and pressed them to his own hips. Looking back, he knew the tension between them had to be resolved and believed only death could make it happen. Later it dawned on him he was only partially right. He felt safe with Hannibal finally, but for some reason he started to tremble. His partner noticed it.  
‘Are you all right?’, he asked in-between smaller kisses.  
‘Yes… No. I mean… It's a lot to process.’, laughed Will nervously. ‘I have never kissed a man. I have never kissed anyone like you.’  
‘You are overwhelmed.’  
‘Yes.’  
Hannibal gave him one last kiss on the neck and smelled him there before he stepped aside and propped himself by the counter, just like Will.  
‘How do I smell?’  
‘Like nothing else, but you. You don't use any cologne for days.’  
‘I know you like me bare.’  
The man chuckled, Will smiled.  
‘I wasn't expecting it’, said Hannibal looking at him like he always was.  
‘You were. Maybe not today. But eventually. And I think I felt it too.’  
‘It's natural that being so close we developed physical attraction for each other. We are similar. And isn't it what people look for, someone like them to worship?’  
‘We compliment our own egos by admiring in others those values we are fascinated by in ourselves. But it's not everything, is it? Those things must be accompanied by some significant differences.’  
Hannibal smiled with his teeth bared. He was rarely doing that.  
‘Yes.’


End file.
